Tardis log - Days with the doctor
by NoicyFox
Summary: Read about some days with the doctor- in the wrong order. These short stories contain a variety of characters, but are mainly about the 11th doctor and his companions. Friendship, Family, Romance- what more is there to wish for?
1. No more excuses Part One

**I do not own any of the used chracters. (I wish I did).**

 **This story does not follow the canon storyline completely.**

Whilst still out of breath, Clara slammed her bedroom door shut. She just came back from another wild adventure with her mad doctor.

She heard some noises coming from the kitchen. 'That cannot be right' she whispers to herself. She was only gone for, what was it? Five minutes? Maybe ten, you could not be sure when traveling with the doctor.

Slowly Clara made her way to the kitchen, ready to tackle whoever had entered her house without her permission. She jumped around the corner and stared right into a pair of hazel-brown eyes. 'Dad, dear god' she gasps. Her father stands tall in front of her, with a shocked look in his eyes. Clara's mom, who was very small compared to her father, peeked from behind him. 'Clara! Where in the world have you been?!' she sqeeuks. Clara looked at her mom in silcence for what felt like a year. 'H-how long has it been since- we last saw each other?' asks Clara while silently cussing at the doctor. It had been a week. Not that long, luckily.

Clara's parents seemed to be recovered by the awkward kitchen event. They had just been worried when Clara didn't call or visit them for a week, but Clara managed to come up with a decent cover-up story. In her head she already planned out how she would kill the Doctor for putting her into this situation.

After about an hour of chatting and drinking tea, Clara noticed a soft whoozing sound coming from the bathroom. _Why in the world would he park his box in the bathroom._ Clara's parents didn't seem to have heard the Tardis landing. In a hurry Clara stood up and excused herself, after which she made her way to the tardis. 'Doctor!' she hissed. Smoothly the tardis doors opened and the Doctor peeked around the corner. 'Clara! You won't believe the day I've just had! There was this huge fish-' he started, but Clara put a hand over his mouth. 'sshhh!' His reply was a confused look. Clara roled her eyes and whispered 'My parents are currently sitting in the living room. I'd rather not have them know that there is a man in my bathroom. Or anyone but me for that matter.' He nodded and looked at Clara's hand, which was still covering his mouth. 'Right sorry' she murmered as she quickly removed her hand and brought it to her neck. 'Can I meet them?' he quietly asked with excitement in his voice. Clara stared open mouthed at the doctor. 'Are you completely mad?!' she whispered 'You have to leave. now!'. Clara wanted to push the Doctor into the tardis, but she was too late.

As she turned around he already put his hand on the doorknob. 'Geronimo' he whispered after which he grinned at her.

 **Side note: some chapters follow the original storyline, some do not. There will be River x Doctor, but who knows. Maybe I'll be in the mood for Clara x Doctor one day. Anything is possible and you may always leave a suggestion.**


	2. No more excuses Part two

**I do not own any of the used characters**

 **Please note that I am not a native English speaker**

The Doctor opened her bathroomdoor and set a foot in the hallway. He seemed to be very sure that Clara's parents wouldn't question him appearing out of nowhere. Clara could do nothing else but run after the doctor, trying to get a hold of him. Just before he walked around the corner to the living room Clara pulled him back. 'You are not doing this' she hissed quietly 'why are you so stubborn!' At that moment her mom walked into the hallway and almost bumped into the two. _god no. why is this happening_. Clara looked at the doctor, she could see that he now also noticed that this was a big mistake. But there was no turning back now. 'Hello there' the Doctor said to Clara's mom, who's eyes were fixed on him 'I'm the doctor'

Clara had come up with a diversity of excuses for past disappearances. When she was gone for, this being from her parents perspective, 5 minutes but had changed her clothes or looked absolutely exhausted, she had always managed to avoid trouble with her mom and dad. She even made up a boyfriend to use as an excuse now and then. But now.. she didn't know what to say or what to do. Clara was hoping for a good excuse from the doctor, but he too seemed clueless as he took a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

After a moment of silence, Clara's dad turned to the doctor. 'Well then, you must be Clara's.. boyfriend' he spoke with a serious, but friendly tone. The doctor's eyes met Clara's for a second before a big smile appeared on his face. 'Actually I-' he started, but once again Clara did not let him finish. 'No, no, no. He's not. He's the doctor. He-' she anxiously looked at the Doctors annoyingly pleased face 'He is a friend of mine.'

'Right, and we travel to-' the doctor said before being interrupted by Clara's high pitched 'Together! yes we travel together sometimes'

The doctor seemed to be enjoyin himself a bit too much. _He is so going to regret this_.

'So where have you guys been traveling to?' Clara's mom asked.

Her father already gave up on the questioning, but Clara's mom still looked at the doctor with a very suspicious look in her eyes.

 _He'd better not_. 'Oh all sorts of places! The last place we visited was Paris' The doctor began excitedly. '1957 I believe' Clara slowly lowered her head into her hands. _He did it again_. 'and there was this enormour blue spaceship' the doctor continued, fascinated by his own story. _Could this day get any worse?_ Then both of her parents started to laugh. 'Well he's definitely a friend of yours' her father managed to say between his loud snorts 'He's just as imaginative as you are!' Clara stared at her parents, then at the doctor (who was still ranting to himself) with disbelieve written all over her face. Did they just really get away with this?

Then the doctor jumped off his chair 'As much as I am enjoying my time here, I think I need to go' he announced.

'I'll escort you to the door pal' Clara's father said while getting up from the couch himself.

'Oh there's no need for that! I've got my box' the doctor said while flailing his arms around and walking towards the hallway.

'Well then I'll walk you to your vehicle' her father said. 'I don't think that's a good idea' Clara tried, but the doctor turned to her. 'Shut up' he says, immediately realizing his mistake in his choice of words as he received a puzzled look from Clara's mom. 'Sorry' he smiles 'I think it's a brilliant idea'

 _Is he deliberately trying to get me into trouble?_

Her father and the doctor make their way to the bathroom together. 'In there?' she hears him asking.

Quickly Clara makes her way down to where her father is standing with his eyes wide open, just in time to see the tardis de-materialize.

Clara is busy cleaning up the mess she and her friend Stacy made as she hears a familiar sound coming from outside. _Of course now that there actually isn't anyone here, he parks outside_. She is still mad at him for getting her into trouble with her parents. It took her the entire evening to explain the situation to them. In the end they didn't mind the travelling, or the fact that he was an alien. But they weren't happy with the fact that Clara never told them anything about her adventures, and chose to lie to them instead.

Clara knocks on the Tardis door four times and it swings open. There he stands, with a wide grin on his face.

'What on earth where you thinking?!' Clara yells at him, it immediately causes the grin to disappear and the doctor quickly takes a few steps backwards in an attempt to hide behind the console. 'Why would you show my dad your tardis? Why can't you just act normal?' she continues. 'Why didn't you ever tell them about me Clara?' he asks in return. This question catches Clara off guard. _Why didn't she?_ 'Because- all of this' she starts and she waves her hand around the tardis 'it's just weird. Besides, my parents do not need to know everything I do!' The doctor is now right in front of her. 'Clara traveling with me is a big thing, it's a dangerous thing. I don't want your parents wondering where their daughter went if one day you...' the doctor looks a bit uncomfortable, which isn't a common thing. 'If I what?' 'If you..' the doctor meets her eyes, his eyes look sad 'if you were to die' That sentence really hit her. 'You'd never let that happen.' The doctor looks away. 'I cannot assure your safety.'

They stand there for a few minutes, making no sound, The humming sound of the Tardis is of no comfort right now.

'I understand' Clara finally says.

'You are right though' the doctor says with his refound smile.

'I'd **never** let anything bad happen to you'


	3. Tardis driving test

**I do not own any of the used characters**

 **This story contains a younger doctor and an older River, just after "day of the moon"**

"River!"

"What?"

"Quit pressing buttons, you're not doing it right"

The doctor spoke without looking up from the console, he was busy flipping switches and typing in some coordinates.

"I'm not the one who failed the driving test sweetie"

"Oi! That was a long time ago, I would impress everyone if I had to do the test now."

"Oh I'm sure you would"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The doctor looked directly at her, he completely forgot about the zigzag plotter and thus the Tardis was now heavily shaking her way through the time vortex. Soon the Tardis stabalized itself and the doctor immediately set up an innocent face.

"I meant to do that"

"Oh you old girl, why do you even let him fly you"

River walked over to the Doctor, who was now tinkering with a few blue strings. When he didn't react to her leaning against him she decided to take a seat on the tardis console. It wasn't very comfortable, but at least this way she caught his attention.

"River! could you not sit there? I'm trying to fly her"

"And you are horribly failing Sweetie, why don't you take a break?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and grinned at him. He responded by taking a step back. _As if she never touched him before_.

"Doctor?"

"Yes River?"

"How far are we- how old are you?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. He looked into her eyes. She knew these eyes so well. Normally she could sink away in them and just forget about whatever was happening around her, but now it was as if she was looking at a stranger. _He is so young_. This must be the youngest she has ever seen the doctor. She did meet a previous incarnation, but this was supposed to be _her doctor._

"Your eyes.. you are so young"

"Oh River, you know that I'm really not that young"

But he knew what she meant. She had said it before, in the library. To her he was young and.. _inexperienced._ The memory of their kiss after the doctor dropped River in her cel was still fresh. It suggested they did those sorts of things more often. He doesn't want to feel excited about that, but he can't help it. And now she's looking at him, with a fake smile and sadness in her eyes. She's trying to hide her disappointment, her hurting. And he hates it. He wants her to be happy.

"I'm sorry sweetie I-" River started, but the doctor didn't let her finish. Standing on his toes, with one hand flailing behind him and the other one on the console next to where River was sat down, he planted a kiss on her mouth. He could feel the surprise it caused, and the hurt that faded. He didn't know why he cared for her so much, he didn't even know who this hell of a woman was. But this felt right.

When they finally broke up River smiled at him. "Not that young then"

"Did I pass the test?" he asked jokingly as he pulled a lever.

"Oh yes sweetie you did"

"but I'm still not letting you fly her"


	4. A short visit

**I do not own any of the used characters**

Amy, Rory and the Doctor had been sitting in the Tardis for about half an hour now, doing absolutely nothing. Amy started to pluck her scarf out of boredom.

"Why are we still here?" she ask with an exaggeratedly dramatic tone.

"Because," started the Doctor as he stood up and leaned over the Tardis console "this old girl needs to charge for a bit longer, and we are at the only fit place for it"

"And you're sure that the outside is, and I quote, extremely dangerous?" asks Rory, who also does not manage to hide his boredom.

"Well- we are on earth but" the Doctor says before being interrupted by Amy who jumped up at the word 'Earth'. "On planet earth? Earth isn't that dangerous! You just kept us in here to make us suffer didn't you, raggedy man?"

The doctor looked at her with his mouth opened. "I would never" he says. "I would never do such a th-" "Be quiet!" Rory commands before the doctor can finish. "Is someone.. knocking on the Tardis door?"

There indeed was someone knocking. The knock sounded very excited and a bit too familiar to the doctors liking. He hesitantly made his way to the door and opened it. "Doctor!" a voice said happily.

"Hello Jack"

"Nice new body, you have to show me more of that later"

Jack walks past the doctor and into the tardis, surprised by the new interior. He looks around for a bit until his eyes fall on the two companions of the doctor who are awkwardly standing next to each other, without a clue of what is happening in front of them.

"I see you got some new kids in here"

Jack turns around and faces the doctor who has a slightly irritated look on his face. "I like them" Jack walks up to Amy and Rory and offers them a hand. "The name is Jack Harkness"

"Oh stop it Jack"

The doctor really doesn't approve of Jacks flirtatious behavior, it annoys him. This guy could flirt with someone just my asking them the directions to the bathroom.

"Oh come on doctor! Learn to share. This guy," he held an hand out in Rory's direction "is pretty handsome"

"Married!" Rory rapidly says as he holds his hand next to his face, showing Jack his ring.

"Oh but that's no problem" Jack replies with a wink. Then he turns to Amy, who already seems to be very cross with him. "You're a lucky girl" he whispers, after which he makes a 'call me' movement with his hand to the both of them, much to the doctors annoyance which grew by the second.

"So Jack" the doctor says after coughing loudly "what brings you here?"

"Oh you know, the usual. I see a blue box with a handsome alien bloke, how could I resist?" Jack looked at the doctor with a pleased expression, waiting for a response. But when he didn't get one he added "Though I must say the chin on this one is a bit too much"

"Oi, what's wrong with my chin?" the doctor asked while rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

"Oh nothing babyface." Jack laughs. Amy also lets out a snort, which caused Jack to turn back to her. "So dear, what is your name?" Amy tells him her name, after which Rory does the same.

"So are you one of the doctors past companions?" Amy asks him as she glares over at the doctor who is frustratedly tapping a screen. "For a very short while I was, yes. But he only had eyes for a certain blond girl" he replied before winking at the doctor. "Speaking of which, have you ever tried to contact Rose after we last saw her?"

"No, I have not. It's not possible to travel between alternative timelines, nor is it possible to-" the doctor flails his arms in the air before putting them back on the console "to phone anyone in a different timeline" He hid his face from a curious Amy and Rory by taking a small step to the left. The thought of Rose on bad wolf bay still had a saddening effect on him.

The Tardis makes a refreshed humming sound. "Well Captain Jack, it was lovely seeing you again but we are off" the doctor says while pushing a screen away from him.

"Remember to visit me some time doc, I'll be waiting"

Jack casually makes his way to the tardis door and opens it "You have my adress". He winks a final time and then leaves the muttering doctor and his companions behind.

"Nice friends you have doctor" amy says as she walks towards him.

"Oh can we please not discuss this now"

"Doctor he flirted with me" squeaks Rory.

The doctor gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder "Be glad he didn't do more than that"

He flipped a final switch and off they went, to see the universe.


	5. Rivers Death

Gindu, a beautiful planet located near to one of the most colourful stars in the universe. One could see colours there of which they never knew that they existed. The planet itself was lifeless, not even the tiniest live form wandered around its rocky surface. If you held your breath, then all you could hear was the whistling sound the air around you produced. A perfect place for the Doctor and River to take a break from all the running and fighting for their lives.

"It's beautiful here Doctor, thank you for taking me"

"Any time River" He smiled at her. His beautiful wife meant the world to him, sadly she refused to believe him despite the many times he told her he loved her so much. She knew everything about him, while he knew so little about her.

They walked the surface of the planet for a while, hand in hand, before sitting down against a rock which looked beautiful in the light from this solar systems sun. The Doctor put his hands around River and held her close to him. He wasn't a very patient person, but he could sit here like this until the day he died.

"Say, Doctor?"

"Yes dear?"

"How come that there is no one else here?" She turned herself towards him with a curious expression on her face. Typical River behavior, always wanting to know more so she could show off her new found knowledge later.

"This planet is a place where people come to die, to spend their final hours at complete peace. The living make the most of their lives elsewhere. The few species that know about this place have very short lifespans"

"Then how come we are here? We aren't dying yet."

"The Tardis chose this location for us to take a break, and it is nice isn't it?"

"True.." River looked back up to the beautiful sky. The cloud-like waves in the atmosphere formed colourful shapes, it had a very relaxing effect on her. "But it is a bit dull, isn't it?"

"Hey! Don't say that!" The doctor sat up and sounded slightly offended, but he smiled at her. "You never know what's going to happen." A sentence he regretted saying ten seconds later.

"If it isn't doctor River Song" a deep voice spoke from behind them. Both River and the Doctor jumped up and turned around.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" River calmly asked. The creature in front of her was thin and tall. It had a hairy face and wore a long green coat with brown boots which reached up until just below the creatures knees. Oh, and it carried a gun.

"Not yet, and now you never will" it spoke with a grin on it's face. "I am Jir, one of the Siddoxo's. And you doctor Song, killed my wife."

"I do not recall having killed anyone like you"

"That's because you haven't yet. You should be familiar with time travel." Jir took a step closer to them, pointing the gun at River. "I'm here to kill you first, to save my wife"

"No! You cannot do that!" the Doctor took a step forward, and then one backwards when Jir pointed the gun at him.

"Time can be rewritten, Time Lord."

"But by doing this you'll create a huge paradox"

"Time will restore itself"

"You can't know that. The universe could cease to exist and-"

" **then that is a risk I am willing to take** " Jir said with tears in his eyes. He aimed and shot River in her chest. "I'm sorry" Jir pressed a button on his belt and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared, leaving a devastated doctor behind.

The doctor yelled, said the worst things in Gallifeyan, and then crashed next to Rivers body. He held his head above hers, hoping to feel her breath against his ear. Nothing. She was gone. His wife, his River. Gone.

He swore to hunt Jir down, he would take everything away from him. The doctor was mad, this was an unusual feeling for him but at this moment he really didn't care about anyone, anything, but River. He sat next to her and looked at her face, her beautiful face. _Hang on a second_.

If she was dead, why hadn't time rewritten itself yet? Why hadn't the universe exploded? Once again he held is ear above Rivers mouth. "Are you holding your breath?" River snickered.

"River how could you- how could you do that?!"

River sat up "Oh doctor" she said while zipping open her jacket, showing a thin shirt made out of some weird sort of alien material. As she did, the pin which Jir shot at her fell onto the ground. "I always come prepared" She looked up at the doctor and stiffened. His eyes were red from crying, she caused these tears. "Doctor. Are you ok?"

"I thought you died. I-" he looked away from River.

"Doctor, I didn't mean to hurt you" River put a hand on his shoulder "I didn't think you'd take it this badly"

"Why wouldn't I take it this badly" The doctor stared into her eyes "River, you are my wife. I care about you. I love you. Please never ever do something like this again"

River opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't. Instead she hugged her husband, hiding her face behind him. "I'm sorry sweetie" They sat like this, holding each other, for a long time.

"Where did you get that shirt anyways"

River tightened her grip on the doctor a little bit. " _spoilers_ "


End file.
